Stuck in Tartarus
by Angel of Darkness will get you
Summary: "To storm or fire, the world must fall... foes bear arms to the doors of death" Leo closes the doors of death! The other demigods try to live without Leo but can they? He tries to find a way out but will that be possible? How will everyone react? How would Piper feel? Will they ever see Leo again? I'M NOT RICK SO I DONT KNOW IF IT'S GONNA BE LEO OR NOT TO CLOSE THE DOORS!
1. Closing the doors

**Hey, I got this idea from a video I saw on YouTube. Leo going into Tartarus... I love Leo but I think that he's the one going thats going to be stuck in Tartarus... **

** watch?feature=player_embedded&v=BagYN0jgpv8#at=18 =Video on YouTube...**

**Leo's POV**

I just finished getting all the unconscious roman and greek demigods onto the Argo and was going to where the rest of my group were but stopped dead in my tracks... I saw Percy in combat against Jason while Frank, Hazel, Piper, and Nico were knocked out at their feet. This is the 1st time I've seen tPercy his him and Annabeth fell into Tarturus and he looked worn out and pretty beat up.

His clothes were pretty much ripped to shreds, his hair were like bird nests, and he were covered in sweat, dirt, webs, and cuts. Finally, Percy disarmed Jason and him him in the forehead with the hilt of Riptide. After setting Jason down next to Piper, Percy stood up and started walking to the doors of death. Is he going to do what I think he's going to do? When Percy was about to walk in, Annabeth jumped through the doors of death and tackled Percy. She stood up and looked ferious. She looked no better than Percy. Percy started telling her something. I'm lucky that I learned how to lip read. The conversation went something like this:

Percy: Annabeth, What are you doing here? Arent you supposed to be helping Leo get everything ready for take off?

Annabeth: Leo told me to help you guys earlier, I saw you fighting Nico, Frank, Hazel, and Piper so I hid in here and waited until you were done with everyone. Why are you going back into Tararus?!

Percy:Well someone needs to close the doors of death from inside and I'm not letting anyone go in there because I'm going to close them.

Annabeth: No you're not! You're supposed to be the leader with Jason. They cant lose you! I'm going to close it!

Percy:NO YOU ARE NOT! (I heard him say that from my hiding spot) I AM NOT LETTING YOU GO IN THERE AGAIN!

Annabeth: Well I'm not letting you go in there again!

Percy: Move Annabeth! I dont want to hurt you but I will if I have to.

Annabeth: Go ahead and try to hurt me! *She crosses her arms*

Percy: Fine then. You asked for it. *He uncaps Riptide while Annabeth grabs her dagger*

They start fighting. Annabeth looked like she was on the upper hand when a look of pain flashed on her face when she put her weight on her sprained foot. Percy took this as an advantage and disarmed her. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her towards him.

Percy: I'm sorry Wise girl, but you cant go in there. I love you.

He gives her one last kiss and squeeze the side of her neck. She sluped into Percy's arms and he gently lays her next to Nico. By then, I was already behind him. He turned around.

"Leo! What are you doing here?" He asks in shock. I give him a 'I'm not THAT stupid' look.

"You saw and heard everything, didnt you?" He asks with worry and a little boredom. I nod my head/

"Yup. And I'm not letting you go inside Tatarus again' I said with confidence. Percy lets out a fustrated sigh.

"I don't want to knock you out like I did with everyone else Leo. Now just move and let me go through" I let out a chuckle. He glared at me

"Fine! Have it your way!" He yelled as he reached into his pocket for Riptide. A grin spread across my face as he looked through all his pockets with panic. I took the pen out of my tool belt and waved it infront of his face.

"Looking for this?" I said mockingly as I jumped through the doors. He looked surprised. As he was about to pull hme back out , I told him:

"Think about Annabeth. How do you think she would be if her soulmate-you- got trapped in Tarturus? Do you want to hurt her?" before he could reply, tossed him his pen and started to close it through the inside.

"HELP ME DUDE!" I yelled. Percy looked pained but started pushing the door closed from the outside.

"DONT TRY TO BLAME YOURSELF FOR THIS, CUZ THIS IS WHY I'M HERE. TO CLOSE THE DOORS... TELL EVERYONE THAT I'LL MISS THEM, TO BE STRONG, AND TELL PIPER THAT I REMEMBER AND I LO-" Before I could finish my sentence, the doors of death closed.

**Well, thats my 1st chapter... Tell me what you think about this! remember to watch that video on the top of this chapter!**

_**-Percylia22**_


	2. Something's missing, but what?

**This is like the 2nd fastest time I've updated... ALL YOU READERS ARE SOOOO LUCKY THAT I'M NOT TIRED... HERES DA 2ND CHAPTER!**

**Piper's POV**

_"I don't want to knock you out like I did with everyone else Leo. Now just move and let me go through" Leo let out a chuckle. Percy glared at him._

_"Fine! Have it your way!" Percy yelled as he reached into his pocket for Riptide. A grin spread across Leo's face as Percy looked through all his pockets with panic. Leo took the pen out of his tool belt and waved it in front of Percy's face._

_"Looking for this?" Leo said mockingly as he jumped through the doors. Percy looked surprised. As he was about to pull Leo back out , Leo told him:_

_"Think about Annabeth. How do you think she would be if her soulmate-you- got trapped in Tartarus? Do you want to hurt her?" before Percy could reply, Leo tossed him his pen and started to close it through the inside._

_"HELP ME DUDE!" Leo yelled. Percy looked pained but started pushing the door closed from the outside._

_"DONT TRY TO BLAME YOURSELF FOR THIS, CUZ THIS IS WHY I'M HERE. TO CLOSE THE DOORS... TELL EVERYONE THAT I'LL MISS THEM, TO BE STRONG, AND TELL PIPER THAT I REMEMBER AND I LO-" Before Leo could finish his sentence, the doors of death closed._

I opened my eyes and quickly got up. My head hurt like Hades but I didn't care at the moment. I looked around and found out that I was in my room... _Phew... It was only a dream. _I walked to my door but stopped as the events of the day before replayed through my mind.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

I was disarming roman after roman and charm speaking them to 'take a long nap'. I started dragging Octavian back to the Argo II when Leo came running up to me.

"Hey, I got this dude Beauty Queen. Give me a hug and go help out Percy and the others" He said as he engulfed me in a hug. The hug lasted for about 30 seconds (Yes, I counted how long it lasted! Got a problem with that cause if you do, my knife might have a problem with you face and would love to give you a 'makeover') When Leo let go of me, he looked... sad? Why is he sad? I shrugged off the feeling that Leo is going to do something stupid that I wouldn't agree with and ran towards the doors of death where everyone else was. When I got there, I saw Percy fighting with Hazel and Frank. Once Percy disarmed Hazel, he hit her in the head with the hilt of Riptide. Frank turned into a grizzly bear and charged Percy, he must've been really mad to be able to charge Percy. I mean, Frank is very terrified of Percy and it takes a lot of courage to try to tackle the savior of Olympus.

Percy seemed ready for this and grabbed Frank. He squeezed Frank's large furry neck. Frank turned back into a human and slumped on the ground next to Hazel, unconscious. I ran to Percy.

"Percy, What are you doing?!" I yelled, using every ounce of charm speak I had in me. Percy's eyes glazed over.

"I'm making sure nobody can close the doors of death so I can... I cant risk losing anymore friends. And dont try to stop me because you're gonna be with Hazel and Frank in a few seconds" With that said, Percy charged at me with Riptide in his hand.

Katropolis (**I think that's the name)** made contact with Riptide. I twirled like I was dancing and tried doing one of the ninja trips on him but he jumped over my leg. I quickly got up and we fought with our weapons. I've never fought Percy before and now that I'm in a battle against him, He was HARD! About a minute of blocking, dodging, and trying to thrust, Percy disarmed me and was about to hit me in the head like he did with Hazel but then a shadow sliced down in front of me.

Percy and I looked at what the shadow was and saw it was a sword that deflected the hilt. Nico's stygian sword to be exact. He was standing at my left with red cheeks and was breathing hard. He also looked angry, very angry.

"WHAT IN MY FATHERS NAME ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled in Percy's face. I whispered to him what Percy was planning. If possible, Nico looked even more angry at Percy.

"YOU. ARE. NOT. GOING. IN. THERE. AGAIN!"He yelled.

"Well then, I dont want to do this but I have no choice" Percy swung Riptide at Nico. After battling for about 10 minutes, Nico joined Hazel and Frank on the ground and it was me against Percy... Again. Unfortunatly, I couldnt find Katropolis. Percy saw this, grinned, and attacked. I did the thing that came to mind. I grabbed Nico's sword.

There was a searing pain where my skin touched Nico's sword but I ignored it and deflected Percy's swing with the sword. Sadly after 10 minutes, Percy disarmed me again. This time there was no one to save me this time. Percy hit the hilt of his sword on my forehead and everything went black.

* * *

**_*Flashback over*_**

Did Percy actually close the doors on the inside? NO HE CANT! ITS ALL MY FAU- Wait, i still smell his sea scent. Phew. Wait, what about Leo?

I ran on deck and saw a teary eyed Coach Hedge steering the ship.

"Where's Leo?" I asked him softly. Coach acted like I wasnt there at all, like he was in his own little world. I checked the engine room but found it empty. Same wth his room, the dining room, and everywhere else in the ship. I ran straight to Percy's room. I knocked. A weak 'Come in' replied and I ran in.

Percy looked horrible. His hair was messier than usual, he was still wearing the clothes that he wore when he fell into Tartarus, his eyes were red, he had dark bags under his eyes, and he was crying. I kneeled next to him.

"What's wrong Percy?" I asked in a gentle voice. Percy stared at me like this was the 1st time he's seen me.

"I TRIED TO STOP HIM BUT IT WAS TOO LATE! HE SAID TO TELL YOU THAT HE REMEMBERED AND HE LO- BUT THEN THE DOORS SHUT AND I'M SO SORRY!" Percy cried into my shoulder as I hugged him... IN A SISTERLY WAY, FOR YOUR INFORMATION! After he calmed down, I asked in the same gentle voice.

"Who closed the doors?" He looked at me and whispered something so quiet that I almost missed what he said. Almost.

My mouth hung open and tears started rolling down my cheeks. I cant believe he did that. The name Percy said was:

"Leo"

**Not very proud of this chapter but i've been helpin my 'sis' while doing this so this is the best I can do right now... REVIEW IF YOU WANT AND I'LL REVIEW ASAP!**

_**-Percylia22**_


	3. Back to the Past&Finding a 'dead' person

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATIN BUT I EXPLAINED IT IN Famous rivalries SO IF YOU WANT AN EXPLAINATION THEN GO THERE ON DA LAST CHAPTER OF Famous Rivalries...**

**la class hero: Thanks? I'm also turnin into a fangirl but we cant really help FF, it so addictin!**

**Erik The Viking:Thanks!**

**Leo's POV**

_"DONT TRY TO BLAME YOURSELF FOR THIS, CUZ THIS IS WHY I'M HERE. TO CLOSE THE DOORS... TELL EVERYONE THAT I'LL MISS THEM, TO BE STRONG, AND TELL PIPER THAT I REMEMBER AND I LO-" Before I could finish my sentence, the doors of death closed._

* * *

_"Come on Piper!" I said, grabbing Piper's hand and pulling her up the staircase as his cheeks grew warm. _

_"Leo, Where are we going? What if we get caught? I cant risk getting another detention with Coach Hed-" I cut her off._

_"It's ok. He wont find out and if he did then I'll take the blame... Here we are!" I started climbing the ladder and opened the little door at the top. I looked down to see Piper at the bottom of the ladder with her arms folded across her chest._

_"I am NOT going up a ladder that could possibly lead me to my death!" She said and stomped her foot. I gave her my famous pouty face. She just stared back._

_Wait for it... 3... 2... 1..._

_Piper let out a sigh. "Fine" I smiled at her cheekily as she followed me up the ladder. Once she emerged from inside, i put my hands over her eyes._

_"Ummm... What are you doing?" She asked with unsureness laced in her voice. I let out a chuckle._

_"I want it to be a surprise. Just trust me for once Pipes" She laughed and clucked her tongue while shaking her head._

_"It's hard to trust a guy who does at least 19 pranks every day and lies on a daily basis." She said in a 'duh' tone. I turned her so she was facing me and uncovered her eyes. I thrust my hand over my heart and said in a voice so dramatic that Soap Opera's would be jealous of it._

_"You truly wounded me Piper. My heart is broken!" Piper stifled a laugh._

_"Uh, Leo. Your heart is on the other side of your chest" She said. A blush crept onto my face as Piper laughed._

_"I totally knew that!" I tried once Piper's laughs turned into giggles._

_"Sure you did Valdez. Sure you did..." She said, her voice full of sarcasm. I turned her around so her back was to my chest._

_"See! You agree with me!" I said in a cheerful voice as I led her up the roof. _

_I uncovered her eyes and a gasp escaped her lips. I smiled at sat down on a blanket that I set up earlier, pulling her down with me._

_"I-It's Beautiful" She said dreamily. The view was Beautiful but to me, Piper made it even more beautiful. We could see the sunn setting, the last of the warm light leaving our side of the earth to go to the other. A cold breeze swept past us and Piper shivered. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to my body. _

_As she snuggled into me, A ball of light flew across the sky. Perfect! A maetor shower! Piper nudged me as alot of maetors flew across the sky._

_"Make a wish" She whispered in her sweet, soft, calming, voice. My smile evolved into a grin._

_"I dont need to wish for anything if I have everything I need" I whispered into her ear. She shifted upntil our noses were barely touching. I held my breath as she leaned closer.I'm actually gonna kiss PIPER UOJH MCLEAN! I closed the space between us and I felt like I was in heaven! Her lips tasted like cherries and I felt like sparks were flying everywhere._

_"I really like you Piper... Would you make me the happiest person in the whole wide world and be willing to be my girlfriend?" I said once we seperated. I missed the warmth of her lips connecting to mine. I waited for an answer but it never came..._

_Instead of answering, she kissed me once more._

* * *

I slumped against the Doors of Death and put my head in my hands. I guess I'm gonna die alone in here with a bunch of monsters. I let the tears fall freely down my dirt covered cheeks.

I dont know how long I was sitting there crying (Yeah. I'm SO manly), I unsteadily stood up and started walking in a random direction. A shadow zoomed in front of me. Immediatly, I pulled out a bronze dagger from my toolbelt and my hands burst into flames. A low growl came from the shadows and a hellhound jumped out at me. I dodged and stabbed the hellhound in the side. Instead of bursting into dust like monsters usually do, the hellhound lay dead on the ground.

I kept walking for about 10 more minutes when out of the corner of my eye, the shadows bended a bit. My hands burst into flames again, lighting everything 3 feet close to me. A shriek came from the shadow. A girl shriek to be exact. I slowly walked closer to the shadows when another hellhound tried to pounce on me but my ADHD saved me once again, as I did the same exact thing I did to the 1st hellhound to this one.

I dimmed the flames to only be small flames on my fingers as I catiously walked into the shadows. Laying in a small pool of blood was a girl in a torn up, blood stained CHB shirt and dirt covered jean shorts. She had eyes that were so dark that they looked almost black, and sloppily cut ink black hair that stopped about an inch past her ears. The shadows seemed to bend around her and she looked at me with fear in her eyes. For some reason, she reminded me of Nico.

I crouched down while searching through my toolbelt. I grabbed a plastic bag filled with Ambrosia and gave her a small square. She relunctantly took the food for the gods and popped it into her mouth. She smiled and hummed a little as her wounds dissappeared.

"I'm Leo, Son of Hephaestus. What's your name?" I asked as I helped her stand up.

"I'm Bianca, Daughter of Hades. Where are we?"

* * *

**HOPE YALL LIKED IT! HOW IS BIANCA THERE?! FIND OUT IN DA NEXT CHAPPIE! R&R!**

**I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP!**


	4. Talkin to knives, an ax weildin maniac

**HELLO ALL YOU PEOPLES... **

**EXPLANATION FOR BEIN LATE TO UPDATE:**

**I had camp all last week**

**goin through even MORE friend drama**

**Went to see SoM**

**babysittin ALOT**

**THERES MA EXPLANATION!**

**THANK YOU:**

LIPERFAN101

Erik The Viking

TimeWeaver4811

Obsessivebookdiva

Guest

**FOR REVIEWIN ON DA LAST CHAPPIE!**

**I DONT OWN PJO OR HOO BUT I DO OWN Nate...**

**HERE'S DA NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

_A shriek came from the shadow. A girl shriek to be exact._

_I catiously walked into the shadows. Laying in a small pool of blood was a girl in a torn up, blood stained CHB shirt and dirt covered jean shorts. She had eyes that were so dark that they looked almost black, and sloppily cut ink black hair that stopped about an inch past her ears. The shadows seemed to bend around her and she looked at me with fear in her eyes. For some reason, she reminded me of Nico._

_"I'm Leo, Son of Hephaestus. What's your name?" I asked as I helped her stand up._

_"I'm Bianca, Daughter of Hades. Where are we?"_

"Well Bianca, We are in the most sacred places in the world. Not even the gods would dare come close to this place. We are in the most magnifisent... Most dangerious... MOST SCARIEST... TARTARUS!" I said dramatically. Bianca rolled her eyes as I grinned. NEW RECORD! I made her roll her eyes 20 seconds after she met me! last time it was 34 seconds... Getting off track now. Back to Bianca!

"So Bianca, How did you get here?" I asked catiously. She furrowed her eyebrows and scrunched up her nose as she thought. After about 20 minutes (actually 20 seconds), she finally answered.

"Last thing I remembered was dying, stay-" I interupted her.

"WOAH! YOU DIED?! what's up with all the daughters of Hades with dying and coming back to life?" Bianca gave me a look that teachers gave little kids. I closed my mouth.

"As I was saying. I only rememberted dying, staying in the Underworld so I could watch over my brother, telling him that I'm going to be reborn, and going up to The River Lethe. After that, everything is all fuzzy. Then I found myself here and a hellhound attacked me then you found me and here i am." She took a deep breath.

"Who's your brother?" I asked, curious evident in my voice. That would mean that Nico isnt the only son of Hades. He would be happy to hear that. She opened her mouth to reply but she was interupted.

"VALDEZ!" A familiar girl voice yelled. I swirled around.

"Nathany?" I replied. "Where are you?" I looked around but still didnt see the all too familiar sea green eyes or the silky very short weird natural white hair.

"DONT CALL ME THAT! Take out the knife I gave ya" I did as told "EWW! Dont wanna see down there!" Her voice screeched from the knife. I turned it around and saw her sea green eyes in the knife reflection. I didnt expect that so me being me, I dropped the knife on the ground.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR FLAME?!" Nathany yelled as I picked up the knife. It's only been about 2 minutes and Nathany's already yelling at me. What did I do this time?

"Ya went to Tartarus! That's what!" She said while half glaring at me. Oops. Did I say that outloud?

"Yes, ya did now... WHY DID YOU FRE- Ooooh Leeooooo... Who's ya new girlfriend?" She smirked and raised her eyebrow once she spotted Bianca. A blush spread across Bianca's cheeks and I felt mine heating up too. Nate laughed.

"I was jokin Flame. Dont need to set your hair and cheeks on fire. Put it out cuz I can't! Anyways. Hi girl! I'm Nate, daughter of Poseidon or if you're one of those roman peoples then I'ma daughter of Neptune. You are?" Nate looked at Bianca while I tried to put out the flames on my cheeks and hair.

"I'm Bianca, Daughter of Hades" I think you can guess who said that. Nate started coughing and did a spit take. Where did that water come from? Did she have it the who- STOP IT ADHD! BACK ON TOPIC! Nate stared at Bianca as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Bianca?! As in Bianca Di Angelo!?" She nearly yelled. Campers in the backround stared at her weirdly and started murmuring. Bianca looked confused and slowly nodded her head. Nate cursed under her breath and started mumbling. I only caught piecesof her mumbles.

"-it be?- supposed- dead- in trouble- gotta- tell Nico-" How is it bad? Isnt Di Angelo Nico's last name? I didn't know he had a sister! Nate stared at Bianca and for a split second, her eyes flashed gold before turning back to green.

"Do you know Nico?!" Bianca suddenly blurted out. I dont think she noticed what happened to Nate's eyes. Nate stared at her a little longer before relunctantly nodding. Bianca's face lit up and a grin so huge that the cheshire cat would be jealous spread on her face.

"Can you get him please?" Nate was about to answer when a scream came from the backround. Nate ducked as a battle ax flew across our line of vision where her head was a second ago.

"Pi- PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW! DONT YOU DA-" Nate ducked again as a smaller ax passed by. She glared at something that we couldnt see.

"DREW! MR.D'S MADE MADE YOUR SISTER CRAZY AND SHE'S THROWING AXES AGAIN!" Nate yelled at the top of her lungs. I saw someone with a lion's mane and... Are those my clothes?! They are! What the Hermes! Anyways, the person was holding a small battle ax. He/she- I cant really tell if it's a boy or a girl -chucked the ax at Nate but she was talking to someone to the left so she didnt notice it.

"GOOSE!" I yelled.

**Not a very good chapter. I'm dissappointed in myself but I'm sick, tired (only slept 1 1/2 hrs today), upset and my stomach hurts as much as Hera is annoying. and thats ALOT...**

**I dont own Leo saying goose either... that belongs to Bookworm1756. I'm readin his/hers story: Life at Wilderness school. If you havent read it yet, I suggest you do!**

**I'm gonna put up a story about Nate when I get out of my writers block so keep an eye out for it if you want to know about her past. I'll try to update but might not for about a week or 2 or more...**


	5. AN: REALLY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**I wanna say sorry...**

**I know you've all been waiting for an update but i need you to decide this for me:**

_**SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY OR NOT?**_

**The House of Hades is out next month and if I continue it after HoH comes out then it would just be a ****What if...**** story**

**This is for all of you to decide.**

**If you say i should continue then i'll post a new chapter asap. if not, I'll post another A/N and tell you...**

**You can either tell me by reviewing, pm-ing, or voting on my profile...**

**Thanks!**

**-AoD**


	6. sorry:AN

**hi everybody!**

**sorry for the authors note DX DX DX DX DX**

**Anyways, I was working on updating on all my stories when I got an email from the FF administrators.**

**They deleted 4 of my stories...**

**FOUR OF MY STORIES WERE DELETED!**

**I am pretty mad so that's why I havent updated yet...**

**ALL YOU FAMOUS RIVALRIES FOLLOWERS!:::**

**That was one of the stories deleted so I need your guy's opinion...**

**Should I re-write the whole story?**

**or**

**Should I just leave it deleted?**

**Same for Songs of Life**

* * *

**Summary for 'Famous Rivalries':**

**2 kids make a bet before they are seperated and sent to boarding schools. Whoever gets famous 1st wins the bet. Now 6 years later, they are rivals in the music world without even knowing it! How will these 2 go through the drama of being famous AND highschool? WARNING:THE MAIN PAIRINGS ARE Percabeth,Liper,Thalico,and Jeyna. Rated T just in case!**

* * *

**Summary for 'Songs of Life':**

**These are songs on the different characters of PJO and HOO. This includes couples, gods, goddesses, demigods, others... The 1st song is: Never surrender for Percy. THERE MAY be chapters that are sad, intense, and very depressing so THIS IS RATED T! May also include death...**

* * *

**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUY'S THINK I SHOULD DO!**

* * *

**DIFFERENT TOPIC:**

**Are you peoples excited for The House of Hades that's coming out tomorrow? My mom is ordering it for me! ^.^ ^.^ ^.^**

**o( . o)**

**(o . )o**

**o( . o)**

**(o . )o**

**o( . o)**

**(o . )o**

**BYE EVERYBODYS!**


End file.
